


All Of My Days

by ImpStoleMyShoes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapdak, F/M, Fluff, PROPOSALS IN SPAAAACE, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpStoleMyShoes/pseuds/ImpStoleMyShoes
Summary: Hordak and Entrapta go to space together for the first time. And while Entrapta is fascinated by the stars and new possibilities. Hordak’s mind is filled with worry about the perfect place to ask Entrapta the question that’s been weighing on on both of their minds.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	All Of My Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rp between me (Imp) and Traps, we decided that the world should see this cuteness so we’ve co-edited it for your amusement.  
> In this series, I write Hordak’s lines and interactions and Traps writes Entrapta’s!  
> you can find her here -> https://my.w.tt/iGkylnMfW9

Hordak had been sweating and breathing quickly, as if he was on the verge of a panic attack for almost the entire time they had been cruising the cosmos in the spaceship they made together.  
They approached the sun side of a planet before Hordak brought the ship to a halt. 

He took a moment to compose himself and breath and then gave Entrapta a blindfold. “Here. Wear this. I have a surprise for you.” He says with a reassuring smile on his face.

Entrapta was just staring out the window, pointing out stars and planets and constellations-giggling the whole time. Entrapta looked over to hordak and quickly put on the blindfold “ooo Alright!” She giggled and clapped her hands, still tapping her feet a bit.

Hordak laughs out an okay, smiling to entrapta as she puts over the blindfold. He starts the ship back up and for about 5-10 minutes he relocates it before it stops again. 

“Just- a few more minutes starlight-ACK!” The sound of him tripping on what one can assume is his seatbelt and falling onto the floor fills the air. “IM FINE! D-Do not look yet!” He yells to her. How very uncharacteristic of the former warlord to stutter... 

He wanted this to be as amazing as she was, but nothing could compare to her- not all the stars and galaxies combined. Not all the planets in the known universe. But this was the next most beautiful thing in the universe that he knew.

There are more sounds of clanking, metal and fabric rustling and being dragged against the floor. There is a click and a loud mechanical wurr fills the air for a brief moment before it clicks to a hault. After some sounds of what she can only assume are him adjusting things he says “Okay... You may look now.”

Hordak was positioned looking over on one side of a large memory foam bed/chair at her. The beds head was positioned upwards to act as a sort of comfortable lazy chair. It was covered in fluffy pillows and plush blankets. Next to hordak is a large bowl of fruits and on entraptas side is fizzy drinks and a silver 3 tiered platter of miniature cupcakes, tarts and various other sweets. 

But that is not the main thing that draws Entrapta's eyes. It’s the view the huge chair/bed is turned towards. The back of the entire ship from ceiling to floor had been converted into a window. 

Outside of the window was a breathtaking view of the dusking planet below, the sun just dipping behind it. It’s continents and green water sometimes braking out from the planets clouds that rippled briskly below them. The view of the planet itself just cresting the bow of the ship breaking way to a view of the planets two pearly moons. Nebulas and stars a burst of every color able to be perceived as far as the eye could see like paint splatters and rainbow aura’s across a black canvas. 

Entraptas eyes widened and she made a low sound with her voice that could only be a squeal. She picked up one of the pillows and hugged it, looking over to the tiny foods and wiggling her fingers. She put her face in the pillow and squealed. When she took her face out she had do do a double take. She dropped the pillow and gasped, looking at the view.

“it’s beautiful” she whispered. When she first went to space, she didn’t have time to really look around....She couldn’t stop and enjoy the view- she couldn’t look at the beautiful planet below. She didn’t understand how someone could want to destroy it. Entrapta looked up at the moons and tilted her head smiling. Her face was a dark red. She looked at the stars as tears built up in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and Flapped her hands, squealing even more.

Hordak gave her a moment to admire the view before he got up from the chair/bed and slowly made his way over to her, his metal boots hitting the floor where the only noise to be heard around the stagnant ship. 

“Entrapta?” he said with his head tilted and his face a red tinge. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he took something out of his pocket slowly and dropped down on one knee before her.  
Entrapta watched as hordak walked over to her and tilted her head,looking up at him. “Yes hordak?” she tilted her head.

Entraptas eyes went wide as he got on one knee-what was he doing-was he doing what she thought he was doing.....Surely not! Why would he want to marry her of all people..? Entraptas heart raced as he pulled out the ring. she put her hands over her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

He opens the little black box in his hands holding it out towards her. he looks up to her with eyes filled with admiration. 

Within the small black box is a black opal, iridescent band ring with colors as vibrant as the nebulae around them. 

“Would you spend your life advancing the realms of science and technology with me?” He asks in a whisper, is though something sacred for her ears only. 

“YES YES YES YES ONE HUNDRED TIMES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!!” Entrapta jumped down to hordak and hugged him, tacking him to the ground. Entrapta started to sob-Hard. She held onto him tightly as she cried ‘SUNSHINE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH-‘ she said in between her sobs as she squealed and covered her face.

Hordaks ears perk up and eyes grow wide as a smile grows on his face. Tears stream from his glistening eyes as he listens to her cries of joy. He falls over with her sudden impact. An “OOF!” slipping through his lips. Laughter rings out from him as he lays back against the ship holding her in his arms. 

He openly weeps with with joy. In a moment of pure emotion he presses his lips to hers.  
Entrapta's eyes widen at first, but then she closes them with him. Wrapping her arms around his neck as they kiss. 

A cobalt hand laces through her silky lavender locks as the passion radiates from their kiss.  
They part with heavy breaths and flushed faces and when Hordak finally opens his eyes after they part, smiling back up at her, they’re the same shade as their Luvd crystal.

Entrapta giggled as she looked up at him, with tears of joy still falling from her glistening eyes. “Sunshine your eyes changed colors-“ she wiped her eyes and laughed before she sat up. 

He looked up to her, lifting up and leaning back on an elbow, his ear flicking as he did so and said “I know. I thought it more suitable now than the color red.” He looked into her eyes and asked “does it look good on me?”.

Entrapta caresses his cheek with a hair hand “they’re beautiful sunshine.”

Hordak leans into her touch with calm half lidded eyes reveling in the softness of her touch. 

Entrapta took the ring and took off her gloves, putting the ring on and admiring it. She seemed to have forgotten the scars on her hand but at this point she didn’t care. 

“You know.....” Entrapta says breaking the silence between them “This is ironic really-“ she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring she had for him. “Because i was thinking of doing the same thing!” she giggled and covered her face.

Hordak lifts himself up and takes her hand in his own, smiling down at her now ringed hand before watching her take out the ring with eyes growing wide. “Do you still want to?” He asks with a smirk on his face.

Entrapta’s eyes grow wide and excited smile grows on her face. He starts jumping in place and shaking her hands. “YES! I WOULD LOVE TOO!”

Hordak stands up and then turns around for a moment. 

He turns back dramatically after a few baited breaths and says “oh hello entrapta, it’s a beautiful-“ he looks down at his tracker pad briefly and says “evening. Is it not?” trying no to laugh and his acting is absolutely piss poor.

Entrapta stood up and held in her laughter, putting the ring behind her back. “Oh hello Hordak! Yes it is beautiful but not as beautiful as you~” she bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Her face was all flustered up and she looked like she was struggling not to burst out into laughter. 

Hordak was taken of guard, he blushed with dipped ears at her compliment. 

Entrapta grabbed hordaks hand in her palm and kissed the back of it. “My Lord I Have something urgent to say for I cannot wait any longer” she was also clearly Bad at acting-

He struggles as well not to laugh at her grandiosity. “Oh then! Let it fall from your lips oh princess of mine.” He says flamboyantly resting the back of his other hand in his forehead with his elbow arched upwards. “Let it press upon your heart no longer- for I wish you to speak!”

Entraptas face went all the way red when he said ‘oh princess of mine’ Oh god this woman was a blushing mess! It was time to bring out her hordak side on well-... Hordak himself!

“Oh my-PFF-“ Entrapta put a hand over her mouth and took a moment to calm down.  
Hordak put his hand over his mouth- a fit of silent laughter escaping him along with Entrapta contagious ones. 

After they’ve calmed she continues on  
“Oh my love, words cannot express how deeply i am in love with you- I love the way your hair moves in the wind, the way your eyes-“ she had big smile on her face “Sparkle when you look at me” she giggled. “I cant imagine myself with anyone else but you- you bring me joy and happiness” sooner or later she wasn’t acting- “I love the way you smile and laugh- I love the way you protect me- I love you and for those reasons-“ she pulled out the ring and opened the box. “....My Lord Hordak, will you marry me?” she REALLY brought her hordak out on this bitch- Entrapta bursted out into laughter, unable to keep it in any longer.

Hordak blushes wildly at first. Then his eyebrows knit together and he starts to cry again with that same sparkle in his eyes. “Of course!...” he breaths out. He is an utter mess of emotions as he holds a hand to his chest. “Yes!” 

Hordak lifts Entrapta up and kisses her, meeting his lips with hers and says “all of my years! Yes!”

Entrapta smiled as she watched him blush. this time she held in her tears.

”Thank you my sunshine” she said, returning the kiss and smiled, putting her fourhead onto his. “I love you” she giggled and closed her eyes.

Hordaks ears relaxed with the rest of him and he smiled into her. “I love you too.” He said.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This proposal took place after 4 irl months of rping every day. After Hordak and Entrapta going on many adventures together. Hordak learning to cope with PTSD and his own past horrors with Entrapta’s help. Hordak learning to forgive and acknowledge the pain he caused Catra and then go on drunken adventures into the crimson waste with her. After Entrapta and Hordak having/adopting children together. And even taking on Entrapta’s past and Killing the killer of her parents.
> 
> If you want to RP with us and our RP family and get into crazy antics check out this link -http://aminoapps.com/p/we9ml7
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also I’m going to tag the person who came up with the HC of Hordak calling Entrapta, Starlight once I find out who that person is. 
> 
> Hordak tripping on the seatbelt is an inside joke and really out of place but it it’s great lol.
> 
> My twitter- @Impluvsyou  
> My tumblr- @impstolemyshoes


End file.
